


Starlight

by SimplySyra



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Make a wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

He awakens to the reduxed sky. 

The wind is howling, birds are singing, flowers breathing bruised secrets into the waiting darkness.

What do you remember?

Nothing. Just endless nothings stitched together into the tattered blanket of snow that sits heavy on Home and Heart.

Do you remember?

He knows the sun. He’s seen the sun a hundred thousand times. But he never remembers although he knows he knows. Like a word stuck to the tip of his tongue it sticks to his soul, a perpetual point of pain that he cannot shake. 

Somewhere above these stilted stalactites hanging low like broken nooses there is a sky. And that sky is full of stars and those stars are full of light that travels a trillion billion miles just to trickle through the barrier like motes of golden dust.

Happiness tips on the edge of bones broken more times than can be counted on every scaly claw, every furry finger, every appendage of any kind that has ever reached futilely towards the echoes of the stars.

They flicker faintly through the lens of his telescope. Not stars but the shadows of them.

Some forgotten memory. Something sour and sweet and sad prickles behind his eyes. Where did he learn it? Star wishing. Somehow everyone knows that stars are what you wish on.

But no one remembers why.

**Author's Note:**

> Many of the monsters in the Underground know how to wish on stars when most of them don’t even know what a star is. Where did they learn to do that?


End file.
